This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating a subterranean site of a well bore. Specifically, said invention relates to the in situ formation of a resin foam structure at the subterranean site by use of a device which locally generates and delivers a curable resin foaming material at said site.
The infiltration of sand into a well bore at the subterranean site is found to be a large problem for the oil industry. Said infiltration occurs as small solids move from the producing formation to the well bore along with the liquids or gases. At some point in time, the flow of solids into the well bore can restrict the productive capacity by blocking the perforation of the casing or conventional slotted screens or liners therein, may even cause the loss of said productive capacity, and can damage the production equipment.
Conventional techniques for solving the problem include plasticizing at the site or the use of slotted liners or screens or gravel packs. Plasticizing is of little benefit if the subterranean site has unconsolidated sands that will not adhere to the plasticizing chemicals. Use of liners, screens or gravel packs is not generally satisfactory and the combined use of such devices can result in very expensive efforts when attempts are made to remove the devices for the purpose of workovers.